Missing moments
by ReghanLOVE
Summary: This will be a collection of scenes based off of episodes. Added scenes, what ifs and many more.
1. I Love You Tommy Brown

**A/N: Well I started a new project xD.**

 **Don't worry I'm still working on Shattered, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I thought, why not start a collection? So here we are. Each One-shot will be based off of an episode.**

 **I hope you enjoy these one shots and if you have any requests let me know :) (I don't write romantic pairings just FYI)**

Derek walked down the hall towards the elevator. He was exhausted. This had been a long case and he was definitely ready to head home and spend some quality time with his dog, Clooney.

As he rounded the corner towards the elevator he saw her. Penelope was still standing where he'd left her less thanks ten minutes ago. She was clearly distressed about something.

He placed his go bag on the ground and took a few steps towards her. "What happened baby girl?" He asked gently.

He moved closer and lifted his hand to wipe some of the tears from her cheeks.

Penelope looked like she was struggling to keep it together and he could pretty much figure out from their conversation earlier what had happened.

"Things didn't go well with Kevin." Derek guessed. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

He looked into her eyes and her bottom lip started to tremble.

Derek sighed knowing she was about to break down and pulled her into his arms.

"He doesn't deserve you if he can't appreciate you for who you are." He said gently.

He wanted to knock some sense into Kevin, but he knew that would only make it worse.

He felt Penelope's body begin to shake as she started to sob. She pressed her face against his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"It's over!" She sobbed. "I ruined it, I ruined us!"

"No sweetness." he pulled back to look at her. "You did what was right for you. You weren't ready and I get that, but Kevin is stupid to let a woman as amazing as you go."

Derek reached up and wiped away a lingering tear on her cheek.

"Thanks hot stuff, but I just...I love him so much...it hurts. My heart hurts." Penelope couldn't stop the tears. Kevin didn't want her anymore. She just wasn't ready for marriage and she wished Kevin would understand.

"I know mama, I know." Derek pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head. He held her for a few minutes, giving her time to calm down.

"How about we go out tonight? We can invite the rest of the team and we can go wherever you like." He suggested.

"Not tonight honey, I just want to go home." Penelope said, pulling away.

"Alright baby girl, but promise me you'll call me if you need anything." Derek replied, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I promise." She leaned forward, giving him one last quick hug before turning and walking towards the elevator.

OOOOOOOO

An hour later Penelope was curled up on her couch, bawling her eyes out and on her second glass of wine when her phone rang.

She tried to calm down before she answered. She took a few deep breaths before glancing at the caller ID. It was JJ.

"Hey Jayje." Penelope said, trying not to sound as miserable as she felt.

"Hey Pen, how are you?" JJ asked nonchalantly.

"He called you didn't he?" Penelope said flatly.

"Yeah...really though Pen, how are you holding up?" JJ asked gently.

"I don't know Jayje...he hasn't called. I thought he'd at least call you know? I mean we fight sometimes, but he always calls. I think it's really over..." Penelope was sobbing again within seconds.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, with ice cream." JJ said, hanging up.

Penelope knew there was no way to talk her out of coming over. She sat up and poured herself a third glass.

OOOOOOO

Penelope was just starting in on her fourth glass when JJ knocked.

Penelope got up already feeling a little bit tipsy and opened the door.

"Hey, brought the ice cream just like I said I would." She stepped inside and noticed the quarter empty wine bottle on the table.

"Oh no Pen." JJ groaned. She knew Penelope did not handle wine very well.

JJ turned back to her friend and saw that she was crying. She set down the ice cream and closed the apartment door before going to comfort her.

"Come on sweetie let's go sit down and you can tell me what happened." JJ wrapped an arm around Penelope and led her back to the couch.

"I'm going to put the ice cream in the freezer. Take some deep breaths and when I come back we can talk." JJ patted her friend's hand before getting up.

She took her time putting the ice cream away, giving Penelope time to calm down.

Morgan hadn't told her anything about the fight, just that Kevin and Penelope had had a really bad one. He'd said that they may be done for good this time. JJ could tell that it must have been about something big for Penelope to be this upset over it.

She walked slowly back to the living room, Penelope seemed a little calmer than she had a few minutes ago.

"Alright spill, what happened?" JJ took Penelope's hand and listened as she explained everything that had happened that morning.

"And then he just walked away...Jayje I screwed up didn't I?" Penelope asked tearfully.

"No sweetheart, if you're not ready to get married then that's okay. You shouldn't be forced into something you aren't ready for."

"But if my choices are to get married or to lose Kevin forever than am I really making the right one? What if I never get this chance again?" Penelope started to cry for what felt like the 400th time that day.

"You are a beautiful person Penelope Garcia, anybody would be lucky to have you." She moved over and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Today is your day, if you want to cry go ahead, but after today I don't want to see anymore of your precious tears wasted on Kevin Lynch." JJ held her friend tightly.

"Over four years together and...he just...walked away." Penelope sobbed.

JJ pulled back, looking at her heartbroken friend.

"Okay you are in need of some serious girl time. I'm calling Emily."

OOOOOOOO

Half an hour later Penelope was squished in between Emily and JJ. They each had a bowl of ice cream and a glass of wine. It didn't take long before they were all pretty tipsy.

JJ had put in The Notebook though none of them were paying attention to the movie.

Emily and JJ were chattering away with Penelope chiming in every so often. She was already starting to feel a little better having her amazing friends beside her.

It wasn't long before they were all laughing. "Thanks for being here. I love you guys." Penelope's words were slightly slurred, but sincere.

"Anytime PG. We're family, it's what we're here for." Emily smiled, squeezing her hand.

"We love you too Pen." JJ smiled, taking her other hand

Penelope squeezed both her friend's hands and they sat there like that for the rest of the day, talking and laughing with each other, just like family should.


	2. Entropy

**A/N: So I already put this up, but it's my favorite one shot that I've written so I thought I'd plop it in here too. If you've already read it, feel free to read it again or just skip over it. There will be a new one up soon that will have the whole team :)**

Derek Morgan walked into the house, ready to help his girl Savannah with a very drunk Penelope Garcia.

"No I wanna dance, come on s'vannah dance with me!" Morgan chuckled quietly as reached the door to the dining room and saw what was happening. Garcia had successfully managed to take the little jacket off that she had been wearing and was now trying to get Savannah to dance with her.

"Penelope, honey will you please just sit down?" Savannah struggled not to laugh. Penelope Garcia was a very amusing drunk.

"I don't want to sit, in fact I need more alcohol!" She exclaimed, grabbing her glass off the table and chugging it down. Savannah couldn't grab the glass from her in time to prevent her from drinking it.

Morgan took this as his cue to step in and walked towards them, making himself known.

"Hey hot stuff!" Garcia exclaimed slurring a little. She stumbled over to him, giggling and throwing her arms around him.

"Woah easy there. How about you take those heels off mama before you break them... or break yourself." Morgan guided her towards a chair with little resistance. "Sit your butt down." He demanded, releasing her and pointing to the chair.

"But-" she started to protest and was quickly cut off.

"Uh uh no buts, sit." Morgan smiled when she sat down with no further protest. He winked at Savannah before kneeling down to help her take off her shoes since she was clearly too intoxicated to do it herself.

"What are you doing Derek Morgan? Don't hurt my precious-" Morgan cut her off again.

"Babygirl I am not going to hurt your shoes. Will you please just relax?" Morgan couldn't help smiling. He hadn't seen her this drunk in a long time.

As soon as her shoes were off she was up again, flinging her arms around and shouting, "I'm free! I'm free as a bird! No one wants to hurt me anymore and I'm free!"

Derek glanced at Savannah and she just shrugged and smiled. "I'll be right back, she's going to need some water pretty soon." Savannah said quietly. Derek nodded in agreement.

"What ARE you doing silly girl?" Derek questioned as she danced around speaking nonsense.

"I'm celebrating my freedom!" She exclaimed. Half a second later she was on the floor.

"Woah slow down mama. You are gonna seriously hurt yourself if you keep that up." He started to move to help her up, but stopped when she broke into a fit of giggles.

After another hour of Penelope speaking nonsense and running around like a small child her mood seemed to change. She seemed to be swaying and Derek knew exactly what was happening. He'd seen her drunk quite a few times before and she was definitely starting to crash.

"I'm going to bed, I have to be at the hospital in about seven hours. Stay with Penelope tonight, she needs you. I'll see you tomorrow night and we can have our own fun...with slightly less alcohol." Savannah got up from the couch, leaning down for a kiss. He kissed her back for a minute.

"Thank you for your help tonight." He chuckled, glancing over at Penelope who was now studying her hands intensely. "Goodnight my amazing, sexy girlfriend." He winked at her and she blew him a kiss before heading upstairs.

Derek got up from the couch. "Okay you, come on." He moved next to Penelope and lifted her up easily. He lifted weights heavier than her nearly everyday. Picking her up was almost too easy.

"Derek I can walk, what are you doing?" She complained struggling a little, her words came out all mushed.

"Sweetheart, I think it's time for you to go home. Where are your keys?" Derek set her on the couch gently.

"Woah you're spinning like a lot...or am I spinning? Am I still spinning because it feels like-" Derek knelt next to her for a second.

"Close your eyes baby, I'll be right back and then I'm gonna take you home. Where are your Keys?" Derek asked again.

"Baby I'm gonna puke."

Derek could tell by the look on her face she wasn't kidding.

He quickly got to his feet and helped her up, leading her quickly to the bathroom. They almost made it. Inches from the toilet Penelope threw up, all over herself.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up." Derek placed her in front of the toilet.

"Sorry." She mumbled, tears now pouring down her cheeks. God why did she drink so much? She knew she couldn't handle a lot of alcohol, but she drank anyway.

"No need to apologize baby, it happens." He opened the cabinet and got out the cleaning supplies. He cleaned up the floor and moved on to cleaning Penelope up the best he could.

"I love you so much, you are the best best friend ever." Derek found it hard to understand what she was saying. Her words were so slurred, but he did manage to figure it out.

"I love you too babygirl. You good to go?" He asked.

Penelope leaned over and threw up again, this time in the toilet.

Derek rubbed her back and held her hair. "I'll take that as a no." He said quietly. "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll take you home." He sat patiently, giving her time to recover.

He'd known from the second she exited the house and he saw how much she'd had how this night was going to end.

Twenty minutes later Penelope mumbled, "Kay let's go hot stuff." Derek chuckled and helped her up.

Derek decided not to ask about the keys again. He would take his car and bring her back here tomorrow to get her car.

He helped her carefully to his car. He opened the door and got her safely inside. Derek went around to his side and got in. He drove slowly, taking his time. He hoped she would pass out in the car. It would make it easier to get her inside.

"Derek?" Penelope mumbled sleepily after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" He glanced at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I'm worried about Reid. Do you think he'll be okay?" She sounded upset and Derek reached out, resting a hand on top of hers.

"He's a tough kid. He'll be alright." Derek said honestly.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." They rode the rest of the way in silence. Derek pulled into the apartment complex and parked. He glanced over at his thankfully sleeping friend and got out to bring her inside.

Derek carried her up the stairs and carefully unlocked the door after grabbing the key from above the door frame.

When they got inside the first thing he noticed was the cold. It was freezing since the heat hadn't been turned on in weeks.

Derek carried her inside and brought her straight to her bedroom. He tucked her in tight before going to turn the heat on. He turned it up to 67, which was how it usually was during the colder months.

He then went back to Penelope to say goodnight.

"Derek?" She mumbled as he reentered the room.

"Yeah I'm here babygirl. I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Baby, thank you for LETTING me take care of you." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Are they really gone? Is it really over?" Penelope whispered.

"Yes Penelope it's really over. Time to sleep baby girl. Sweet dreams." He smiled, watching her drift off and went to the couch.

He would've done the same for any of his team members. They were like his family, but most often it was Penelope that needed looking after. She was smart, but also a little troublemaker. He would always be around when she needed him and that was never going to change.


	3. Lauren

**A/N: Okay so I'm not gonna lie, I totally bawled my eyes out while I was writing this :'( I didn't write Rossi's aftermath because A. I need to go to bed and B. We all know he's drinking scotch and hitting the hay..or at least that would be my guess.**

 **I am going to put a *TRIGGER WARNING* here because there is an anxiety attack in this story. I had a request to do some JJ and Reid moments so I thought this would be a good opportunity to add one in.**

 **Try not to cry too much. Enjoy?**

Just five hours ago Emily Prentiss had been alive and now she was gone.

Reid sat in his apartment, staring at the wall trying to comprehend her being gone. He'd confided in Emily more than anyone else on the team. She'd been such a good friend to him and her death was really hitting him hard.

The longer he sat there, the worse he felt. After about an hour he stood, no longer able to stand the silence. He grabbed his keys, unsure where he was going. It didn't matter, he just had to get out.

Reid found himself parking in JJ's driveway. Tears poured down his cheeks as he walked up to the front door.

He knocked on the door. It was late, but he knew she'd be up.

The door swung open and JJ stood in the doorway. "Spence! It's freezing outside, come on inside." She ushered him inside and he let her. He wasn't sure what he was doing here or what he even wanted.

JJ shut the door and her eyes met Reid's. She could see that he'd been crying. They'd only left the hospital two hours ago and she wasn't surprised that he was such a mess. She wished more than anything that she could tell them, but they had to keep her safe and this was the only way.

"I can't believe she's gone." Reid mumbled.

JJ wrapped an arm around him, leading him into the living room. She sat on the couch and Reid sat next to her.

"We should have seen what was happening sooner. We could have done something." Reid started to sob and JJ pulled him into a hug.

"We can't change it now Spence." She wrapped her arms around him, letting him sob on her shoulder. She felt guilty. It wasn't fair that her team had to suffer like this.

Reid sobbed onto her shoulder for twenty minutes. Finally he was able to pull it together and he scooter away from JJ.

"You're not driving home like this. Stay here tonight Spence." It wasn't a request and Reid just nodded.

"I'll go get you some pillows and blankets..." She paused, looking him over. "We'll get through this, as a family." She squeezed his hand before getting up.

When she came back Reid was already fast asleep on the couch. She laid the blanket over him and put the pillows on the floor in case he needed them later before heading up to bed herself.

OOOOOOO

"Are you sure you're okay to drive home?" Morgan asked Garcia as they walked to the hospital entrance. He was hesitant, knowing how emotional she could be...especially now. They were the last ones to leave. All the others had left half an hour ago, but Garcia hadn't been ready to go home so he'd stayed with her.

Garcia nodded, "I'll be okay. Drive safe Derek." She hugged him tightly before walking away towards her car.

Morgan watched her go, knowing full well she wasn't okay. None of them were okay.

He walked to his car with heaviness in his heart. This was going to be a hard night for all of them.

Garcia tried to stop the tears that only seemed to come faster the harder she tried to stop them. How could Emily Prentiss be dead? She didn't understand how life could be so cruel.

There would be no more girls nights out with the three of them. She thought about the last time she'd seen Emily and it all just became too much.

She hadn't even been driving for a full ten minutes before she had to pull over. It wasn't safe for her to drive like this. Morgan was right, she shouldn't be driving at all right now.

She shut off the car as her breathing became uneven and her body started to shake.

When it didn't stop after another twenty minutes she pulled out her phone. Even her hands were shaking.

She didn't even have to look at her phone to find his contact. She hated that Morgan was right, but she had a feeling the tears weren't going to stop anytime soon and she didn't want to be stuck there for hours.

Morgan had been home for twenty five minutes when his phone rang. He didn't need to look at the caller ID. He already knew who it was. "What's up baby girl?" He asked, keeping his voice gentle.

"D..DerekCome get me please." Penelope sobbed. "I...I c...can't-"

Morgan cut her off, already putting his shoes on. "Penelope breathe, I need you to tell me where you are."

She looked around, she didn't see any street signs or anything. "I...I don't know." She couldn't seem to pull herself together.

"The GPS on your phone sweetheart." He reminded her.

"Oh..right...umm m..my hands are shaking...hold on." Penelope struggled with her phone, but finally got to google maps.

"S..somewhere on Watson." She managed.

"Baby that's a long road..." He trailed off, listening to her sobs and decided not to push it. He grabbed his keys and headed out.

"I'm on my way baby girl just try to calm down. I'll be there soon." He drove a little over the speed limit, thinking of his baby girl sitting alone in the dark. He knew he shouldn't have let her drive home.

Garcia rested her arms on top of the steering wheel and her head on top of them. "Oh god Emily I'm going to miss you so much." She cried.

Morgan had been driving down Watson for nearly fifteen minutes when he finally spotted her car.

He pulled onto a little side street and parked. He didn't want his car to get towed since he'd have to leave it there. There was no way Garcia would let him leave Esther behind.

He got out and walked around to her window and knocked. He saw her jump slightly and then the door unlocked. He pulled open the door and neither one of them said anything.

He held out his arms to help her out of the car. She gratefully accepted his help and he brought her to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and helped her inside before going back around to the drivers side.

He shut the door and then turned to face her.

Garcia was trying to wipe away her tears, but it was useless because new ones kept coming. Morgan knew there was nothing he could say to make this better so he just stayed silent.

He turned the car back on and started to drive back to his house. The only noise on the ride back was the sound of Garcia's quiet sobs.

He reached over with and took her hand, squeezing it tightly, trying to provide whatever comfort he could.

When he pulled into his driveway twenty minutes later, he still didn't speak.

He got out and went around to the passengers side. He took her hand, helping her out. He shut the door and then slid his arm around her waist, letting her lean on him for support.

He led her inside and brought her straight to the couch. He knelt down in front of her, sliding the obnoxious heels she was wearing off her feet, getting up and setting them over by the door before sliding his own shoes off.

He went back to Garcia and noticed she was shivering. He grabbed a blanket that was hanging over the couch and wrapped it around her.

Morgan started to walk towards to kitchen to make her some tea, but stopped when he heard her breathing change.

Garcia felt like something heavy was sitting on her chest. She couldn't breathe and it felt like her throat was closing up. She was vaguely aware of Morgan by her side. He was saying something, but she couldn't focus enough to hear what it was.

The realization that she was really never going to see Emily again had hit her hard enough to throw her into a full blown anxiety attack. She felt like she was drowning and no one, not even her noir knight could save her. She couldn't breathe and the world was spinning.

Morgan wasn't sure what to do. He'd never seen her like this before and it terrified him.

"Penelope!" He shouted, trying to get her attention. He needed help. He couldn't deal with this on his own.

She didn't move and Morgan started to rub her back with one hand while he pulled out his phone, calling JJ.

JJ groaned as the sound of her phone pulled her from sleep. "Hello?" She mumbled sleepily.

"JJ it's Morgan, something's wrong with Penelope. She's seems like she's having trouble breathing and she's pale and her whole body is shaking. I don't know what to do."

The sound of Morgan's panicked voice had JJ alert in seconds.

"Morgan calm down. It sounds like she's having a panic attack. Have her put her head between her knees and stay with her. I'll be there in a few minutes." JJ scribbled a note for Will and Reid before slipping out of the house.

Exactly five minutes later JJ was knocking on Morgan's door.

He quickly removed himself from Garcia's side and ran to open the door.

"I couldn't get her to move, I tried." Morgan looked completely freaked.

"Go get her some water." JJ instructed as she knelt in front of Garcia.

"Sweetie I need you to put your head between your knees." JJ rested her hand gently on the back of her friend's head, helping her move.

Garcia let JJ guide her. She was slowly coming back to reality. She could hear JJ speaking to her.

"That's it breathe sweetheart. You're okay Pen." JJ said, noticing the color starting to return to Garcia's cheeks.

Morgan took his time getting the water, he himself had never had a panic attack, nor had he ever seen one this bad. He leaned on the counter for a moment, regaining his composure.

Garcia blinked and looked around. It had been years since she'd had an attack this bad and that had been scary.

"You okay?" JJ was looking at her with concern. Garcia shook her head.

JJ moved to Garcia's side and wrapped her arms around her as she she began to sob again.

This hurt her even more than Reid. She just wanted to ease their pain, but in doing so she would risk Emily's safety. She couldn't do that no matter how hard this was. Tears spilled down JJ's own cheeks as she held her grieving friend.

Morgan stood still, just watching them. He was relieved to see that Garcia was breathing normally again.

Morgan walked over to the couch and set the water on the table.

"Thank you JJ." He said quietly. She just nodded while Garcia clung to her.

He left them alone and went to go get his bed ready for Garcia. He threw all of the clothes on his bed into his drawer and cleaned up the rest of the room a bit.

Garcia had finally managed to get ahold of herself a little bit. She was completely worn out.

"It's not fair." Garcia mumbled when she could speak again.

"I know." JJ said simply.

Garcia pulled back and JJ reached for the water. "Drink this." She ordered.

Garcia took the drink and gulped it down. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until now.

"Are you okay now?" JJ asked, still holding one of Garcia's hands.

"I think it'll be awhile before any of us are okay Jayje..." She paused before continuing with, "but I'm better."

JJ pulled her in for one more hug. "If you need anything pen, don't hesitate to call. You up for a movie night tomorrow? You can spend some time with Henry too."

Garcia forced a small smile. "That sounds wonderful Jayje. I'll bring a few of Em's favorite movies." She said.

JJ nodded and stood up. "Get some sleep Pen. I'll see you tomorrow." She looked up seeing Morgan in the doorway.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I know you're grieving too. You don't need to grieve alone. If you want to talk I'm here." She whispered. She pulled away and he nodded.

"Thanks JJ. Drive safe." He said, walking her to the door.

He turned back to Garcia when she was gone and held out his hand.

Garcia took it gratefully and he led her towards his bedroom without another word.

Garcia climbed into his bed, curling up, letting him tuck her in. He leaned down, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"Please stay. I really need my best friend right now." She whispered, her voice breaking as she spoke.

She'd thought she was all out of tears, but apparently she wasn't done. The tears just kept coming and she wasn't sure they'd ever stop.

Morgan studied her face for a second before walking around to the other side of the bed and climbing under the covers. Garcia rolled over, pressing her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

As they lay there he found himself thinking of Emily. He hadn't let himself think of her until now. He'd just been thinking of Garcia and how she needed him, but now he that Emily was in his thoughts, he couldn't get her out.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Garcia's arms wrap tightly around him. Suddenly they were both sobbing and holding each other tightly. He buried his face in her hair and finally released the flood of emotions that had been building in him for the past seven hours.

They stayed like that and eventually both drifted off into a much needed sleep.

 **A/N: It's 4AM and I have to get up at 9AM, but I had to finish this. I was determined xD I hope you guys loved this as much as I did. There were several ways I could have written this, but this was my favorite. Please review. I love seeing how y'all interpret things differently and I want to know what you're thinking :) REVIEW XD #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	4. A Beautiful Disaster(months after)Pt1

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been posting! Don't worry I haven't given up on this or Shattered! My muse has been saying to take a break so that's what I've been doing.**

 **I've been working a lot and haven't had as much time either. I hope you enjoy this!**

Reid sat in Garcia's lair, unsure how'd he'd managed to get himself there.

They'd just gotten back from a case in New York. Reid had walked to his desk like he normally did and sat down.

Garcia and the rest of the team had gone home and Reid was planning to do the same until he got the call.

Now he couldn't seem to pull himself together enough to drive home. Normally he'd call JJ, but this case had been hard and she deserved to be with her husband and sons tonight.

He pulled his phone out with shaking hands, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why hello my boy genius, what can I do for you?" Garcia asked in her usual chipper voice.

"Garcia..can you come back to the BAU? I-I need to talk to you." Reid struggled to get the words out.

Garcia sensed his distress right away and grabbed her keys without hesitation. "On my way. Hang in there Reid."

She hung up and headed out to her car. Reid had sounded like he'd been crying and that worried her. Something was clearly wrong.

OOOOO

Garcia reached the BAU and headed straight for her office. She knew he'd be waiting for her there.

The door to her office was open and she stopped in the door way. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Reid was hunched over in her chair with his head in his hands. She could see from the way his shoulders moved that he was crying.

Garcia immediately dropped her bag and walked towards him.

She stood in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Reid?" She asked gently.

Reid lifted his head and the sight of his red, swollen eyes made Garcia's heart ache.

"Baby boy what's wrong?" Garcia asked, removing her hand from his shoulder and taking one of his hands.

"It's...my mom...she had a stroke. She's not going to make it. They want me to...say goodbye..." Reid trailed off and broke down.

"Oh god Reid, I'm so sorry." Garcia said, tears beginning to form in her own eyes. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Reid.

Reid clung to her, grateful that she was there with him. Garcia held him, letting him cry.

"What can I do?" Garcia whispered after awhile.

"I uh..." Reid pulled back to look at her. "I don't know if I can do this alone..I was hoping you would..." He trailed off and Garcia took his hand again.

"Of course I'll go with you Reid. I'll set everything up. We'll go in the morning. Now let's get you home sweetie." Garcia helped him to his feet and linked her arm in his.

She would call Hotch and let him know once Reid was asleep.

OOOOOOO

"Get some rest baby boy. I'll be right out here if you need anything." She pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. He squeezed her back and nodded.

"Thank you." Reid stepped back and wiped his eyes.

"Of course Reid. We're all here for you." She reached out and touched his cheek briefly.

"Don't tell anyone, not yet. Please." Reid pleaded. He didn't need anyone else worrying about him.

Garcia bit her lip, but nodded. "I have to tell Hotch that we're going, but I won't tell anyone else and I'll let him know that you don't want anyone else to know."

"Okay." Reid nodded, agreeing.

"Off to bed, I'm here if you need anything." She reminded him again.

She watched him walk to his bedroom. Once she was sure he'd gone in, she went to the living room to Reid's laptop.

She spent the first few hours keeping busy. She made the flight arrangements and the hotel reservations and then called Hotch.

It was late and she knew she was waking him up, but she wanted to tell him in case they got an early case.

"Hotchner." Came a tired voice on the other end.

"Sorry to bother you so late sir, but I need to talk to you about something important." Garcia stumbled over her words.

"It's alright Garcia. Go ahead."

Garcia sighed and spit out the words she didn't want to say out loud.

"Mrs. Reid had a stroke and she's not going to make it. Reid asked me to go with him to say goodbye, but he doesn't want anyone else to know yet. I just want to make sure you're okay with both of us going and-" Garcia could feel the tears threatening to spill over and fought them.

Hotch cut her off. "Garcia, it's okay. You both have plenty of vacation time and I can cover for you here. How's he holding up?"

Garcia hesitated. "Not so well."

"And how about you? Are you alright?" Hotch asked, genuinely concerned for her wellbeing, knowing how Garcia was in emotional situations.

She froze. Garcia hadn't really thought about how this was affecting her. She really liked and she was super upset, but she had to be strong for her boy genius.

"I'll be okay." Garcia said softly.

"Okay." Hotch said, seeming to accept her answer. "Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Will do sir." She responded.

"Have a safe flight and tell Reid to take his time coming back to work."

"Goodnight bossman."

"Goodnight Garcia."

She hung up and immediately headed for the door. She needed some fresh air. She could feel her emotions starting to build up and she didn't want to risk Reid seeing her lose it.

OOOOOO

Garcia wasn't sure where she was going until she was in front of their house. She hadn't meant to come here, but yet here she was.

She wouldn't tell Morgan what had happened, but she needed someone who she could lean on for support. She needed her best friend.

She looked at the time. It was 2AM, but she could see a light on upstairs. She guessed Hank had kept them awake again.

She pulled out her phone and went to her contacts. He answered on the second ring and she gave a small sigh of relief.

"Babygirl you do know what time it is right?" Morgan answered sounding exhausted.

"I know, I just...I need to talk to you. I'm outside. Can you come out?" Her voice broke on the last word and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Morgan suddenly sounded more alert. "Of course. I'll be out in a minute, hang on."

"Thank you." She whispered, hanging up the phone.

She stood on the porch, shivering a little.

A minute later the door opened.

Morgan stepped out, closing the door behind him and looked her over.

Their eyes met and Garcia burst into tears. She couldn't hold them back any longer. She wished she'd gotten to know Mrs. Reid better and her heart ached for her boy genius. Just knowing he was hurting and not being able to fix it was killing her.

"Hey, hey. I knew you missed me, but dang babygirl." Morgan joked, pulling her in for a hug.

Garcia laughed a little bit, but it quickly turned into a sob. Morgan wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"What's wrong sweetness?" Morgan asked gently.

"I...I can't say. Not yet." Garcia struggled to respond. "Please don't ask me to tell you. I was asked not to say anything yet. Please."

"Okay babygirl, I can respect that." Morgan didn't want to push her. He knew he would find out eventually. He held her for a moment longer before pulling back to look at her.

"It's freezing out here, let's go inside, come on." Morgan kept an arm around her and they headed inside.

Garcia went in and sat on the couch, while Morgan shut the door and locked it.

Garcia was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn't even notice him come back until he was kneeling in front of her holding a box of tissues.

She took one, but it was no use because seconds later Garcia was sobbing again.

Morgan sighed quietly and set the tissues aside. He moved to sit beside her and took one of her hands. "What can I do sweetness?"

Garcia shook her head, "I...don't know." She choked out. "Hold me."

She just needed to be comforted. She needed her best friend to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

She was so worried and sad for Reid and so sad that he had to go through this after everything he'd been through. First Tobias, then dilauded, then Maeve and now this...it wasn't fair that he had to lose his mom too.

Morgan didn't hesitate. He leaned back on the couch and pulled her close. "Whatever it is, you'll get through it. You're one of the strongest woman I know babygirl and I know you'll be okay."

OOOOOOO

"Hey Derek I-" Savannah stopped when she saw the scene before her.

"Penelope?" Savannah asked, surprised to see her.

Garcia lifted her head, taking deep breaths, trying to regain control.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked.

Garcia opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't seem to find her voice.

Morgan shook his head at his wife and mouthed, "Not now."

Savannah nodded at him. "Penelope, would you like some tea? We still have that kind you like."

Garcia just nodded, taking deep, shaky breaths.

"How's Hank settling in?" Garcia asked a few moments later. She needed to hear about something good.

"He's doing really great. He's one stinky little man..."

Garcia listened to his words, not really hearing what he was saying but smiling at the enthusiasm in his voice as he spoke about his son.

"Still want your tea babygirl?" Morgan was nudging her slightly, she hadn't realized she's started to drift off.

She sat up, running her eyes. "Uh yeah."

"You look exhausted honey. When's the last time you slept?" Savannah asked, leaning over and gently placing the cup of tea in Garcia's hands.

"Uhh I don't know. I guess Thursday night. We had a case and I pulled an all-nighter Friday night."

Garcia brought the cup to her lips and took a tiny sip.

"That's not healthy, no wonder she's exhausted. Derek's taking you home and you're going to get some sleep."

"No!" Garcia hadn't meant to shout. "Sorry, I just...I can walk. I'm not going home. It's not a far walk."

"Uh uh no way. I'm not letting you walk anywhere at three AM by yourself." Morgan insisted.

"No really..it's okay." Garcia shifted uncomfortably, knowing they weren't going to budge.

"Okay, but only if Savannah drives me." Garcia knew that Savannah wouldn't recognize Reid's apartment building.

"Ouch, that hurts babygirl." Morgan said with a small laugh.

"Sorry hotstuff, can't have you knowing where I am." She smirked and Morgan rolled his eyes.

OOOOOOOO

"Thanks for putting up with my nonsense tonight." Garcia said as they stood outside the house. Savannah had gone to warm up the car and give them a moment.

"Babygirl no need to thank me. That's what I'm here for." Morgan said with a wink.

Garcia pulled him into a quick hug.

"When I get back my godson better be ready to open some presents." She joked, not realizing what she'd said.

"Get back? Where are you going?" Morgan asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Uhh gotta go, love you bye." Garcia said, quickly heading towards the car.

She didn't look back, just climbed into the car and shut the door.

"Alright Penelope, where am I taking you?" Savannah asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Go left and then right, I'll direct you from there." Penelope said.

She was anxious to get back, hoping Reid was still asleep. She wouldn't be sleeping tonight, they had a flight to catch in four hours.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Should I write pt.2? I hope you guys understand why I haven't been posting and we're okay :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


End file.
